


Beyond saving

by PrincessValium



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Doomworld, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium
Summary: There's no one left.





	Beyond saving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не спасти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558103) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 

> Olicity in the Doomworld Reality from DC's Legends of Tomorrow.

It’s always been for Oliver’s name.

Not to fulfill his mission or other goals. No. Only for his name.

Felicity asked Oliver wipe out Darhk and his lackeys after Laurel was murdered. Felicity asked Oliver spit upon his principles and do what needs to be done. 

“What if I became a monster?” said Oliver. “You don’t like it.”

“Oh, I’ll love this monster with all my heart, I’m sure,” Felicity promised.

Back then she could still joke. After Darhk murdered Diggle she only can stare at Oliver in complete silence.

Curtis, Evelyn, Rory, Rene… All men an women, who wore masks and call themselves heroes and vigilantes. Even criminals under A.R.G.U.S. command… Now they were all dead.

Felicity dyed her hair in black again after Thea’s betrayal.

“Why not your natural brown?” asked Oliver.

“I choose my natural ordinary color only when we lost everything,” said Felicity.

Oliver begged her leave from the start.

“Hey, we married, remember?” said Felicity. “I’ll be with you to the end of my days.”

“If I die... you must leave Star City”.

She hasn’t said a word. He already knew: she’d never leave.

“We can’t save this city,” used to said Oliver.

“Yes,” said Felicity. “But we can drown this city in blood those who destroy it.”


End file.
